


The Loner finds love

by bazer63



Series: Sarach Jane and Ace [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several flings, ace finally finds love.<br/>(Unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loner finds love

"Hi Ace"  
"Hi Sarah Jane"  
Ace found that Sarah Jane was coming over more and more as the days went on. Ace didn't complain, as she loved it, the company, the sound of her voice... Ace walked up to Sarah Jane, gradually invading more and more into her personal space.  
"Come on then Ace, do it"  
They had finally ended up in the bedroom. It had been coming for a while. Ace awkwardly placed her hand under Sarah's blouse. She slowly raised her hande up Sarah's torso, untill she reached her breast. She pressed gentle, circling closer and closer to the nipple. She reached it. and squeezed. Sarah gasped as ace found her way to the blouse buttons. "Yes," she breathed. The buttons came undone and now it came to the bra. Ace put her hands under it, smoothed it round the back, and clicked it undone. It fell to the floor. She could feel Sarah skaking. Ace felt her hand slide down her back, and under Sarah's trousers and pants. She squeezed, kissing her lips. She moved her hand down her leg, gradually pulling them down enough for Sarah to step out of them.

"Now you do me."


End file.
